


It Seems That Every Nightmare I Have Ends With A Dream

by jojotheostrich



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Don'tkillme, I'mnotthatgood, I'mterribleatupdating, M/M, Please spare my soul, iloveyou, writing this as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojotheostrich/pseuds/jojotheostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Hemmings.. A teenager with an incessant need to ignore his brain and follow his heart.<br/>Ashton Irwin.. A teenager with a not so desperate need to jack off in the shower to guilty thoughts of Jensen Ackles- rather, a teenager fueled by his need for a clean slate. What's that saying again? "The past is in the past?" Doesn't really apply to this 6' 0" Aussie American.<br/>This little adventure involves angry bus drivers, bribery, chocolate milk, and misconceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seems That Every Nightmare I Have Ends With A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the members of 5sos, nor the band itself. This is a story, purely written out of boredom and a need for adventure. xx

Ashton's P.O.V 

I got onto the train that I knew would take me far away from this nightmare... I can finally find a fresh start now. During the second hour of being on the fancy travel bus that smelled the faintest bit like lillies (a.k.a the scent of old ladies), I'm sure I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up, the bus was on it's eighteenth stop. I realized that I'd eventually have to get off the bus. I decided I'd ask the driver how close the nearest airport is.  
"Sir?" I asked in the politest tone I could muster.  
"May I help you?" His voice sounded extremely annoyed. And sure enough, when I took a look at his face, he looked ticked off.  
"Oh, I was just wondering if one of the stops is near to an airport?" I couldn't have chosen a worse time to break wind.  
His face scrunched up as he replied in a disgusted tone, "Three stops from now, there will be an airport. Then you can get off the bus and take your gas pouch with you."  
My face drained of all it's color at that point.  
"Thank you sir, I appreciate it," I started to walk away.  
"And by the way, I have a damn uterus. Leave my presence," she spat in my general direction.  
I think that's when I peed a little. 

 

Luke's P.O.V  
Was it insanely idiotic and reckless of me to follow this brown haired wonder to the airport? Yes. Did I give a shit? No, no I did not. Holy cheesus crust- this guy has the finest glutes I've ever seen. Which is totally and completely not what I've been staring at for the past 27 minutes. But even if I am a perverted teenage boy consumed by hormones, that's not all there is to me. Considering I have no money, I'm not sure how this whole plane thing is gonna work out. This boy I've been following wants a plane to Norway, which is a long plane ride (considering it's over seas) and wicked expensive as well.

 

Ashton's P.O.V

"Plane to Norway will be boarding in about ten minutes, all pre-boarders please be prepared to board in about three minutes," The intercom blares out.  
I should probably release my manly fluids before I get on the plane otherwise I could receive even more disgusted looks. I ran to the bathroom to "let loose" and bumped into a little boy carrying an extremely heavy duffel bag. It would have been fine, only, he wasn't carrying it as much as he was dragging it.  
"Hey little buddy. Where are you flying to?" I try giving him my friendliest, least creepy and least pedophiliac smile.  
"Norway!" He shouts, enthusiasm rolling off his body in waves.  
"Oh seriously? No way, me too! If you want, once I free my bladder of it's waste, I can help you carry that thing onto the plane," I offered.  
His face lit up, it looked like he'd just discovered his first playboy magazine.  
"Okay Champ- you wait here with that bag type thing- I'll only be a minute."

 

Luke's P.O.V

So I'm not proud of myself, but bribing a little infant was the best plan I could come up with at the time. So here I am, in a body bag, yet still very much alive, being moved all over the place. I told the kid to open the duffel once he set it down on his seat. Since this wasn't a full flight, that meant I could just sit down in the seat next to the kid. The plan was brilliant. And destined for failure, and not to mention, mini heart attacks. Lovely, isn't it?  
"Flight 392 will now be boarding. Anyone in business class A 1-30 will be getting on the plane first."  
I feel like I'm higher off the ground, considering I'm not being dragged across the floor anymore.  
"Excuse me sir, but you're only allowed to have two carry on items," a high pitched voice spoke.  
"Oh no ma'am, you see, this is the bag of the little boy behind me- it was far too heavy for him to carry himself, so I offered my somewhat useful and not entirely pointless assistance," a voice said dryly.  
"Oh, well may I see your boarding pass dear?" The voice became even more high pitched.  
"Here you go miss lady," the deeper voice sounded playful and bouncy. I almost chuckled at that.  
'miss lady?'  
The next thing I felt was the floor on my back.

 

Ashton's P.O.V

I just heard an 'oomph,' however I'm not sure if my asshole of a friend was right about me being insane, or if this is real and he was just a douche canoe. Either way, I'm determined to ignore it.  
"Ughhmph."  
Where the holy hell is that coming from?  
The strangest, most exciting and illegal thing happened after that- the bag's zipper started moving and the bag opening, and out came a fucking boy. It's a boy!  
I was about to let out the most horrifying little-infant noise that anyone in the world was capable of, when a cold hand covered my mouth.  
Then I felt another cold hand move to my waist, and pull me down in the window seat next to him.  
"Shhhh," he did the classic finger to the lip thing. I bit down on his hand- hard.  
"Oww son of a bit-" He was interrupted.  
"Is everything okay here?" asked a nosy flight attendant.  
"Yes, everything is fine here, I'm just trying to figure out how to tell my boyfriend that this plane is safe and that everything is gonna be okay," the body bag traveler intertwined our fingers.  
"Oh how sweet. This plane is extremely safe. Don't you worry- your boy here will keep you safe," the lady ran off to help break up a fight over a 'stolen' pouch of peanuts.

 

Luke's P.O.V

"Look, I know you think I'm completely off my rocker, but can I just explain the situation please?" I hope this works.  
"Oh yeah, totally, please do explain magically appeared in a little boy's duffel bag, "BOYFRIEND."  
I would sooooo not mind him calling me that on a regular basis.  
"Shhh, please stop being so loud," I need this cute boy to shut the hell up.  
"No way- you're completely sketchy and what you're doing is illegal- in fact, I should report you to the flight attendants. They'd deal with you. Excuse m-" I did the only thing I could think of- I kissed him to shut him up.  
Once I decided to unlatch my piranha lips from his soft and plump ones, he took a moment to register what happened and then..  
He punched me.  
Yeah.  
He just punched me in the fucking face.  
Well this is fucking fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Xoxo, feel free to leave a comment if you like. I'm open to feedback and would much appreciate your lovely pov's.


End file.
